


Unnamed

by Madashatters



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, In Denial, Love Confessions, Other, Training, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: You’re a bus meta that, like Ralph, joined Team Flash. Except, unlike Ralph, you had fallen for Cisco fast and hard. He had quickly become your best friend and you didn’t want anything to change, or rather you didn’t want to confront your feelings, so you didn’t. You’re also beyond oblivious to how Cisco feels but, of course, you don’t know that. Until he tells you.





	Unnamed

You had been working with Team Flash for a couple weeks when you realized you had more than regular feelings for a certain mechanical engineer. It was all his fault really; with his good hair, sense of humor, and need to care and make sure everyone was happy. You were practically forced to fall for him. It didn’t help that the he was the closest person you had gotten to besides Barry, and that was only because Barry was the one who took you in. While Cisco was the one to always make you laugh after a hard day, to volunteer to be your chaperone for a day, to invite you over to play some video games, or even stop by with take out so you wouldn’t feel lonely. He had quickly become your best friend, it wasn’t fair that he also wormed himself into the part of your heart you kept closed off. “Y/N, you done daydreaming yet? I could use your help over here.” You shook your head, you had been staring at nothing without realizing it.

You walked over to him to see how you could help, “I’m not much help with…this stuff.” You gestured towards the gadget he was working on that was supposed to help the team find the other bus metas. It just looked like a mess of wires, tools, and metal to you but somehow it made sense to him.

“Well you can’t just stand there looking pretty. C’mon hand me that tiny screwdriver.” You turned around quickly so he couldn’t see the embarrassment on your face.Though, he was too focused on the invention to see your flush  It wasn’t the first time he had complimented you but it was so nonchalant that it caught you off guard.

You rolled your eyes even though he couldn’t see it and handed him the screwdriver, “You realize this was barely a foot away.”

“Yes but why get it myself when you can? He chuckled and stood up in excitement, “Voila! She is done.”

The tiny screwdriver was apparently also a magic wand because the pile of scrap that was once there now looked like an actual _thing_ , “Yay! What is it again?”

He shook his head at you and dropped his hands from their victory stance. “It doesn’t have a name yet but it’s gonna help plenty to find the other metas. Now we just need Barry to get here.” He carefully placed it away from his working station and brushed off his hands. “Until then, I’m feeling some coffee, what about you?” He perked up while he waited for your answer but you didn’t think anything of it, he always got excited when he hung out with his friends. Because that’s what the two of you were; friends.

You nodded, ignoring the sinking feeling in your chest, “Sure, coffee sounds great about now.” He jumped forward, ready to get to Jitter’s until Ralph peeked in through the doorway.

“Did someone say coffee?”

Cisco deflated somewhat which was worrying. You thought him and Ralph were finally getting along. “Ralph I don’t know if-”

“Ah! Buddy system remember!.You can’t leave me here all by my lonesome. And it’s not fair that you’re always Y/N’s buddy and not mine.” He pouted and you couldn’t help but laugh. You patted Cisco on the shoulder, chuckling,  and linked your arm with his to drag him towards Ralph. Ralph happily linked with your other arm, “See, Y/N gets it. Two birds, one stone.”

“C’mon boys, I need my caffeine.”

Cisco straightened up, not as excited as before but still happy, and smirked, “You’re paying for them Ralphie boy.”

The smile on his face immediately fell, he leaned down to your ear, “Hey Y/N could I borrow some money?” You laughed, shook your head, and kept your arms linked with the boys.

* * *

 ----

Iris and Barry ended up joining you at Jitters, much to Cisco’s dismay. You started to wonder if he was having a bad day, though he seemed fine when it was just the two of you. You weren’t sure what could’ve happened for him to be so upset at hanging out but you hoped it wasn’t because of you. You made a mental note to ask him about it later but first, you needed another coffee. “I’m gonna get another cup, you guys want anything?”

“Actually yeah, I’ll go with you.” Cisco was already halfway out of his seat but you waved him off with a smile. If he was having a bad day, you wanted to make it a little bit easier. Even if it was just getting coffee.

“Don’t be silly, Cisco. I’ll get you your usual.” You headed to the growing line, not seeing Cisco drop his head to the table and groan.

“So it’s not going well I take it.” Barry couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s anguish. Ralph patted Cisco’s back which only caused him to bang the table again.

“Anytime I ask them out or try to hang out with them. They either think it’s as friends or _someone_ joins in.” He lifted his head then to glare at Ralph, who slowly took back his hand.

“C’mon it can’t be that bad-” 

Cisco interrupted Iris, “23 times and counting.”

Her mouth opened in shock, “Oh, Cisco.” He groaned at the pity in her voice and resumed his previous position. “Why don’t you just tell them how you feel? _Then_ you can go on a date?”  

You walked back to the table then, a coffee in each hand and a smile on your face. “Who’s going on a date?” You placed Cisco’s coffee in front of him even though he still hadn’t lifted his head so you did the next logical thing; you started to comb through his hair with your fingers to try and comfort him. You didn’t really think anything of it, it wasn’t exactly the first time you had done it, but the others still stared at you with a weird expression on their faces. “Well?”

Ralph nodded towards the still unresponsive Cisco, “We’re trying to get him to.” Your hand froze for a second, as did the rest of you. Of course Cisco would be looking for someone, he was a great guy, he deserved an equally amazing significant other. You resumed what you were doing, the smile you had now strained.

“Who’s the lucky someone?”

Barry squinted towards you but said nothing and before Iris or Ralph could tell you who they were trying to set Cisco up with, he lifted his head and your hand fell to your lap. “Absolutely no one because Cisco is fine with being single, thank you very much.” He glared towards everyone and you weren’t sure how to feel. Sure, you were happy that someone else wouldn’t end up with Cisco but something in your chest tightened at the thought that Cisco wasn’t looking for a relationship with someone. Not that you were thinking of doing anything about your feelings but, y’know, maybe one day you’d be brave enough to hint at it. Maybe.

“Y/N, you think you’re ready for that training we talked about?” You held in a sigh and nodded. Barry was adamant about you learning to use your powers when there wasn’t much to figure out. Unlike most of the bus metas who all had offensive powers, yours was defensive. You could form a shield around yourself and others but Barry was certain that, if you trained hard enough, you could learn to fight with it. You had been avoiding training for a while now but the metaphorical noose was tightening around everyone so it couldn’t hurt to _try_.

“Yeah sure, when were you thinking?”

“Never a better time than the present.” He smirked.   _Right_. You grabbed your coffee and the two of you said your goodbyes to the table. Cisco was more standoffish than before and you couldn’t help but think his bad day _was_ because of you. You headed towards the door, hiding your frown by taking a sip of your coffee. You-and Cisco- didn’t see Barry and Iris’ silent conversation. Iris nodded and kissed Barry goodbye. They had a plan, they just needed the two of you to be separated for once.

* * *

\----

You were out of breath and beyond exhausted, not only physically but mentally. Apparently the team had hypothesized that you could propel your shields in a way that they were projectiles. It wasn’t going great. So far all you had succeeded in doing was shielding yourself from Barry’s attacks and, even then, when you were concentrating too hard you still got hit. “It’s like frisbee Y/N, or just like playing catch.” That was another idea they had, that you could control the size of your force fields so they were just balls of light in your hand.

“Last time I checked my superhero name wasn’t Captain America.” You were hunched over, trying to pretend that you weren’t desperate for breath.

“Has Cisco given you a name yet?”

“Nope, he said he’s perfecting it.” You slowly made your way to the floor and looked at the ceiling, the perfect position for someone out of shape and avoiding any further exercise. “Something about it needing it to be ‘just right’” You air quoted. The anticipation was killing you, really. Sure, you wanted a good name and there was no way you could make one up that was better than what Cisco could (just look at the _Elongated Man_ ) but it was taking forever for him to figure one out.

“Is that why you started calling him Goldilocks?” Barry looked down at you with a smile that could only be described as shit eating.

You put your finger to your lips, “Yes and it’s not up for grabs. That’s strictly Y/N copyright.”

He put his hands up in surrender and dropped one towards you, “C’mon get up we still have training to do.” You groaned and dead weighted when he took your hand and tried to pull you up. Except, your superpower wasn’t controlling your density and Barry was deceptively strong, so you stood next to him against your will about to go through more _necessary_ training. You pretended to stretch to try and delay the inevitable. “Hey Y/N what’s the deal with the two of you anyway?”

You paused with your arm over your head and just stared at him for a second or two. “What do you mean Bar?”

“I mean you guys are really close, right?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that but then again so are we.” You could see where he was going with the conversation and you couldn’t exactly run away from the flash when he wanted to talk about _feelings_ **.**

“We are, but I think we both know it’s not the same thing.” He folded his arms and you knew there was no avoiding anymore.

You dropped your arm and sat on the step nearby. Barry followed suit. “Okay _maybe_ it’s different with Cisco.” You pointed at him quickly, “But you can’t tell him!”

“Why not? I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.”

You scoffed, “No he doesn’t”

“How do you know?”

“Cause he’s _Cisco_. He’s a genius and attractive and funny and he really didn’t leave much to the rest of the world and I’m just, well, me.” You shrugged it off, you had come to the conclusion that it would never happen between the two of you a long time ago. And if Barry didn’t take that reason, you had a whole list at the ready.

“Just you?” You nodded, oblivious to the hurt and slight anger in Barry’s voice. He placed his hand on your knee, “You are so much more than you could possibly believe Y/N and I think when you realize that, you’ll see that we’ve all known it for a long time. Especially Cisco.”

“Bar-”

“Just keep an open heart yea? Believe in the impossible and all that.” You nodded and smiled when he mumbled, “Even though it’s nowhere near impossible.”

You patted his hand and got up, brushing your lap to try and get rid of your embarrassment. “Okay let’s get back to this torture.” Barry fell back into sparring position, you took a deep breath and tried to focus your energy on what he wanted you to do. He ran in criss cross, getting closer and closer but you tried not to focus on him. Instead, you stared at your hands and tried to imagine holding one of your force fields, which was proving to be hard. He was getting closer and a glimpse of light was forming into _something_ when you got distracted.

“Hey guys, you still training?” You turned to see Cisco in the doorway, he smiled brightly when you made eye contact and you couldn’t help but return the gesture. That is until Barry ran into you and you were sent back to your position on the floor.

“Y/N!” They both yelled and ran towards your groaning figure.

You waved them off, “I’m fine, I’m fine.” Barry pulled you up again, an apologetic smile on his face instead of a shit eating one. It wasn’t much of an upgrade. 

“What happened to never getting distracted?” You glared at him but he laughed it off and turned to Cisco. “What’d you need Cisco?”

“Uh, actually I wanted to talk to Y/N.” He bounced on his toes, his hands in his back pockets. “Y’know, alone.” 

Barry nodded, “Right, I gotcha. I’ll go look for Iris.” From behind Cisco, Barry winked at you and your glare only hardened. Your hands were getting clammy and you desperately wished that Cisco hadn’t decided to talk after a stressful (sweaty) training session. You smiled awkwardly at Cisco, a tension in the air as he returned it.If anything went wrong, you could always just blame Barry and spar him to the ground. Probably. 

* * *

\---- 

Barry met Iris with poorly concealed curiosity, “So how’d it go?”

“He was…confused.” Iris swiveled away from the computers, a grimace on her face. “I’m not usually the one to have heart to hearts with him.”

“Yea but you’re definitely not the one to have a heart to heart with Y/N.” He pointed out, “I’m pretty sure they’d run for the hills.”

“Hey! You don’t know that!” He gave her a look and she slumped in her seat, “Okay, yeah, they’d be a lot more suspicious if it was me.”

He walked over and took her hand, kissing it with nothing but adoration in her eyes. “You guys will get there.”

“I hope so…” You and Iris weren’t the closest but to be fair there wasn’t really anytime for the two of you to get together. Your relationship was strictly her talking through your coms and you, most of the time, following her directions. “But Cisco! I think I threw enough evidence towards him that he has his suspicions that Y/N feels the same. What about you? Were you able to open their eyes?”

Barry grimaced slightly, squeezing Iris’ hand. “I hope so. Their not the best with feelings but if Cisco says the right things down there, then we might just have a double date night soon enough.”

She laughed, “I’m pretty sure anything Cisco says would be the right thing to Y/N.”

* * *

\----

Cisco hadn’t said anything since Barry left. Well, he wasn’t exactly _silent,_ there was a lot of mumbling and hand gesturing but no actual _words._  It was adorable, in a very Cisco way, but sooner or later you were going to have to interrupt him. Or, you thought you would have to, until he ended his rambling with desperate eye contact, paused hands, and “Y’know?”

You smiled adoringly, you couldn’t help it after everything that just happened. “Cisco, I don’t think you said a single word throughout all that.” 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I don’t think I did either.” He stuck out his hand and wiggled it. “So- people. Right?”  You stifled a laugh but nodded anyway, sure that he would get there. He traded in the hand gestures for pacing, acting like he was explaining a detailed plan. “And y’know how people have-” He stopped and gestured wildly, searching for the word he needed, “- _feelings.”_

Your heart was beating wildly in your chest but you were going to take a chance. Barry said to keep your heart open and you couldn’t help but think that he said heart instead of mind on purpose. Maybe Cisco wasn’t admitting how he felt, maybe he was going to tell you about the person everyone was trying to set him up with. But you had to tell him how you felt or it’d continue to chip away at you. All you could muster up was, “Me too, Cisco.”

He looked at you with a hope you had only ever felt in yourself, “ _You too,_ you too?”

You nodded and shrugged, “If we’re talking about the same thing then yeah, Goldilocks, I feel the same.” 

“Well _I’m_  talking about how I’ve had feelings for you since, what feels like, the first time I saw you.” He walked towards you somewhat hesitant but a smile on his face nonetheless. Maybe chances were worth it sometimes. 

“Oh, good, because _I_ was just about to say the same thing.” You were face to face and the stupid butterflies you had been feeling for so long were fluttering up a storm in your stomach. You gravitated towards each other, as if this moment was always meant to happen, and closed your eyes to preserve the moment. 

“We have a meta causing trouble on Main Street. Y/N we’re gonna need you.” stopped whatever was going to happen from happening. 

Cisco leaned back, sighing, his hands fell from your waist and you wondered when they had made it there. “You better suit up then.” 

You pulled him in by his shirt and kissed him, his hands traveling back to the place they were. It was quick and new but still perfect and you couldn’t wait until there was more time. You pulled back, beaming, and pecked him one more time, “You better come up with a name.” 

He laughed and called out after you as you went to suit up, “How about partner? Significant other?  Lover? The Romeo to my Juliet?”

You shook your head, somehow smiling even bigger, and yelled back, “That last one doesn’t even make sense!” This meta was going down fast, you had a kiss to finish after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> May 7th, 2018


End file.
